In The Summer's Twilight
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Left all alone to take care of the Chairman's summer estate, Yuuki and Zero find themselves feeling weak...and it isn't because of the summer heat. Every second that passes brings them closer to their hearts, over the edge, and one more step to love. ZEKI
1. Not So Merry Go Round

_I'm excited about this…of course I will bring you ZeKi fans the fluff you all deserve BUT this is more then just a one shot…given it's length how about a big, ol' DUH! I came up with this just by writing randomly in my notebook one night…I didn't think I'd actually come up with a REAL storyline for it…crazy! I know!!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**In The Summer's Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Not So Merry-Go-Round**

"What do you mean?" Zero asked the Chairman, his voice seething with anger. The Chairman laughed defensively, holding up his hands in protection from Zero wrath.

"Well, it's just a month…that's all!" he said like it would honestly be a piece of cake, "You'll be FINE!" He told Zero, and Yuuki as well but she had remained silent upon hearing the news…oh the news!

_"I am being called away…"_ she had clearly remembered the Chairman tell the both of them, _"I need you both to stay at the summer house and watch it."_ Yuuki assumed this meant that she would be all alone in a house with Zero…she had been alone with Zero before sure, but not for a WHOLE SUMMER. She held her hand to her heart for a moment. She couldn't figure out why it was beating so damn fast.

"But, Chairman!" Zero tried hard to fight it and by his face one could tell he was flustered and nervous thinking about how he'll spend so much time alone with Yuuki. Zero feared losing control…in more ways then one.

"You've been very good with your _problem,_ Zero-kun…I wouldn't worry about THAT!" The Chairman exclaimed with a grin on his face, thinking he had picked up on Zero's big problem. Hell yea, the bloodlust was a BIG problem, but Yuuki had tamed Zero in his thirsty ways in sorts and she always asked him if he needed her blood. He'd hate himself even more if he'd beg her for a drop of blood.

It was actually his sexual lust he wasn't sure he'd be able to control, and unexpectedly…even though he had no idea, Yuuki was thinking nearly the same thing. Couldn't the Chairman tell her face was bright red? There was no possible way for him not to notice it! Unless…he was doing it on purpose! In a means of a way of making his poor daughter suffer! In either case, he ignored BOTH their protests and shook his head.

"No excuses!" He ordered, the rarely seen serious Chairman had managed to find his way into the conversation. "Get all your clothes packed and be ready by morning." They both nodded at his command and halfheartedly started on their way.

As Yuuki followed close behind Zero, the Chairman pulled her away for a quick word, the normal, playful expression had returned to his face. "Don't worry about cooking and cleaning my dear Yuuki!" Her father gushed.

She let out a fake laugh and hoped Zero was still near-by. "All right, Cha-Father!" She was proud of herself for the catch, causing her father to beam wider.

"No need to worry," He repeated, "Zero-kun is very domestic and can take care of everything for my Yu-…" but before he had got a chance to finish a punch had got him hard on the side of his face.

Yuuki suddenly found she was being tugged by the hand out of the office and "Huh…" was the only thing she felt like saying as they found themselves on the empty grounds of the Academy.

"Huh what?" Zero asked her. He let go of her hand and slowed his pace to hers so he could walk beside her.

She shrugged, "The Chairman's summer estate his huge! I wonder what we're going to do up there for time…" She sighed and her thoughts shape plans for her summer vacation.

"I don't care." Was an answer he was hoping he could stick with, but he really did doubt it greatly. Basically, if you asked half the student body the question "If Zero could love anyone, who would it be?" They'd all say Yuuki…Hell he was good at hiding it from her…but he wasn't that good. Even that damned Kuran had called him out on it! And that really pissed Zero off.

Zero shook head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Who cares…it won't be that bad." He tried to keep his ultimate cool. "No, it won't be bad Yuuki." He turned to her and gave her one of those rare Zero smiles that no one else saw but her. They were ONLY for her. She didn't know that, but they were.

Yuuki grinned and nodded in agreement. "You're right!" She said with a new burst of excitement. "I'm going to go pack now! I'll meet you later!" She walked off, humming a happy little tune and trying her hardest not to turn and look into Zero's amethyst eyes one last time, because once she got herself lost in them…there was no way she was coming back.

What did that mean? She asked herself, slowing her pace as she still felt Zero's piercing eyes on her back, though she managed to keep herself going…for some reason today she couldn't seem to keep her emotions in check.

She kicked off and started on a steady run, though she hated running with a passion she felt as though she should…and was glad when she finally made her way to her empty dorm…a bit sad that Yori had gone home.

She shut the door behind her and sighed, feeling her heart rate finally slow down. She was okay for now at least and that suited her fine for the moment.

She walked over towards her closet, which seemed rather bare for a teenaged girl, and pulled out everything she thought she might need for the summer's activities.

It really isn't a lot, she suddenly found herself grinning. "Oh, I can always go shopping!" She said happily as she laid the clothes upon the bed and kneeled down to reach the suitcase which laid underneath it.

It had been over 2 years since she had last been to the summer estate, or Amethyst Ocean Manor, as herself, the Chairman, and Zero knew it. She remembered the day The Chairman had decided to give it that name out of the blue.

He was in a mood or something…

Kurosu Academy didn't allow student off campus without permission and the Chairman didn't like breaks very much but summer was different. Summer was one of times during the year were the Chairman REALLY felt at ease and free which is why this "Business thing" caught her by surprise.

For a moment she lost her train of thought and pulled the suitcase on top of all the clothes that lay on the bed.

"What to bring?" She asked herself as she made her way to the draws she kept the remainder of her clothing items in. She smirked as she started to tear through the draws and the rest of the room apart.

"I won't forget a single…" She stopped…for there was a soft knock upon the door and Yuuki's heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. She eased her way towards the door.

"Yes?" She called back to the owner of the gentle knock.

"Yuuki…" the voice called to her and as fast as she could, she swung open the door.

"Kaname-sempai…" Yuuki said, her voice slightly breathless.

"I came to see you before I left." He told her softly in his deep, soothing voice. He reached out gently and placed his hand upon her cheek. She was helpless and found herself unable to move under the lock of his blood red eyes…a suiting color.

"Kaname-sempai…" She let out a gasp as he lightly ran his hand from her cheek into her hair. She quickly fell into the moment of intimacy but quickly escaped it as fast as it came. She pulled away from his touch, finding herself slightly embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I need to pack my things…but thank you so much for coming to say good-bye to me. I'm really honored." She bowed respectfully trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with the man…knowing that she had a nasty habit of being taken in by beautiful eyes.

"Yuuki, my dear girl…" he denied her subtle request for a departure and walked farther into the room.

"Kaname-…" She stopped short as he picked her up off the floor and placed her on the bed. Her face quickly flushed red as he pressed himself closer to her.

"Kaname-sempai?" She questioned as he lowered his face…his lips inches away from hers.

"I think," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I'll take your…"

"Kuran-sempai." A deep, angry, yet steady voice came from the doorway.

Kaname rose gracefully up off her and glared darkly at the man who called his name. "Kiryu-kun." He said, though he was angry that he was interrupted, his voice was teasing.

Zero eyes narrowed at Kaname, he had never been so angry with him before. That bastard nearly took away Yuuki's first kiss, and in the corner in his mind…that solely belonged to him. "Get out." Zero ordered.

"You had no _fucking right_ to come here into Yuuki's dorm and take advantage of her like this." Zero's voice was dark and yet Kaname didn't move. He was trying to push Zero off the edge, knowing what the outcome would be.

"She let me in Kiryu-kun…and I was only going to…"

"Shut up!" Zero shouted, feeling his whole body begin to tense. He growled low in his throat causing Kaname to smirk.

"Kaname-sempai…please." Yuuki softly said, getting up off the bed and gently grabbing hold of his arm. "Go." She didn't know exactly what was happening but she knew in her heart that Zero was in some sort of danger…and she couldn't take that.

He looked at her for a moment; his eyes slightly confused but he quickly regained his cool exterior. "Well, good-bye then…dear Yuuki." He touched her face softly one last time before leaving halfheartedly…not even bothering to look at Zero as he left.

Yuuki shook her head as soon as he was out of sight…she needed to clear all her hazed thoughts.

"I have to say," she said to herself more then to Zero. "My heart nearly stopped." She finally looked up into his eyes…was that worry she caught within them? She shook off the feeling. "I feel like I should thank you…"

"No, you don't." He said, his voice deep and smooth like none of it mattered at all. She nodded, finding herself slowly being taken in.

She shook her head, discovering he hazy thoughts had still yet to clear. She looked up into Zero's eyes maybe hoping for an answer…a way to make the world just a little clearer…

"You seem tired…" She said, taking notice of his eyes. She pushed back any of her old thoughts with her worry for Zero's well being. She walked closer towards him, reaching out but he turned away from her…knowing where she wished to take him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, quickly trying to change the subject. He didn't dare look at her though…despite the feeling screaming in his heart. He didn't see her nod and he thought she was angry with him for sending Kaname away, he turned roughly towards her, startling her a bit but she smiled at him anyway.

"Yes, Kaname-sempai just surprised me is all…normally it's so rare to see him intimate with me…" She felt her face grow warm finding that Zero's eyes still had yet to leave her face…he was searching it…

_Why though?_

"It was different from the other times though…I'm not sure why." Yuuki shrugged as she continued packing, going from one side of the room to the other with clothes in hand.

Zero nearly smirked at her comment. He was willing to bet Kuran felt threatened by HIM HAH! Good…was Zero's first thought, he should feel that way!

"I'm more used to your intimacy…I love that you feel okay to be open with me Zero…" She grinned and was greeted by Zero's surprised face.

"I am not intimate with you!" He told her back coldly…and immediately felt like retracting his words. Why was he always trying to push her the fuck away? What the hell was the matter with him?

She kept on smiling anyways. "I kind of had a feeling you'd say that." She shrugged her shoulders and let the feeling pass her by quickly. "Zero likes to hide how he feels…I get you, it's okay." She nodded but quickly frowned when she discovered that he had tuned her out completely.

That wouldn't do!

"ZERO!!! LISTEN TO _MEEEEEEEE_!!!!"

And still nothing…

"Well fine, then GET OUT you **jerk**!" And with a hard and incredibly strong push from Yuuki, Zero was out of the room with a door slammed in his face.

"That did it…" He said shaking his head and making his way back to his own room…he was worried though…with dash of hidden excitement.

Tomorrow was the train ride to the estate…and they'd be ALL alone..._together_

_And so summer begins…_


	2. One Summer Morning

_I'm a little pissed off because I had pretty much finished off chapter three but it just didn't feel like saving so now I need to rewrite it all...AHHHH...seriously...I'm working hard on this...can you please review??? PLEASE! They make me feel goooood. Well, some random Zero hugs in this chapter...enjoy my zeki fans!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Summer Morning…**

A knock pounded on Yuuki's door and she rolled out of bed, hitting the floor. It was way to early to be awake…especially during the summer!

And to make it ten times worse it was so hot despite the early time of day.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?" Yuuki shouted on the floor. She thought that maybe if she pretended to be dead the knocking would go away and she could sleep 5 more hours like she had planned.

But, to her dismay the knocking DID NOT cease and the owner of said knock refused to give away his or her identity…

But she knew it was Zero…oh that knocked screamed ZERO, ZERO, ZERO!!!

"DAMN IT! OPEN THE DOOR!" Since when was Yuuki so goddamn irritable in the morning? Zero couldn't help but wonder from the other side of the door. He did as he was told and stared at her with no amusement, as she lay upon the floor motionless.

"The limo is here to take us to the train station, The Chairman had it sent. Move your ass so we can go." He was about to leave but she rose quickly to stop him.

"Can I eat breakfast in the limo?" She begged in a groggy voice. Zero gave her a crooked smile and rumpled her hair even more then it already was.

"I promise to buy you breakfast on the train…okay? Get ready please." He ordered and picked up her bags, which rested by the door.

_What a gentleman._

Yuuki shut the door behind him and stretched out her body for the rest of the day. She grabbed the clothes she left out and slipped out of her pajamas. She threw the T-shirt over her head and changed out of her underwear into a clean pair, following with a nice dark blue capri pant ensemble. Quickly putting on a pair of backless tennis shoes she ran out the door bidding silent farewells to her bedroom.

She quickened her pace as it finally dawned on her that Zero and a limo driver were probably waiting patiently for her at the front entrance of the school. She didn't like making people wait…not when she didn't really have to put them through it. So she started on a run…despite her hatred of the activity and grinned as Zero came into view.

"I'm here, I'm sorry!" She gasped as she leaned up against the arches that gave the school its prestigious looks. Zero shook his head as he opened the door and slipped in waiting for her to follow in after him, she did not delay and slipped into the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Are we ready?" The driver asked Zero seeing as Yuuki was a bit taken by all the little buttons and do-dads found all over the place. Zero nodded at the man's question and the driver put up the window that separated the front from the back seat.

"Yuuki, it's just a limousine…stop acting like that." Yuuki glared at him for a moment…angry that Zero, ONCE AGAIN, was spoiling all of her fun.

"Why do have to be such a party pooper all the time?" She stuck out her tongue as a means of being rebellious and decided to forget about Zero and his "rain on Yuuki's parade" attitude by staring out the window. She watched carefully as everything outside flew by…and…and…she found she was being dragged by the waist across the car's seat.

"Zero, what are you doing?" She asked turning her head to catch a glimpse of his face. He always had a habit of acting weird at the most random of times. Before he was downer and now he's trying to be…god help us…romantic? NO FRIGGIN' WAY! _(Authors note: This one's for WG! Hehe)_

Yuuki couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face at this sudden closeness. Zero pressed his cheek into the side of her hair and Yuuki just knew he was smiling those oh-so-rare smiles of his.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, not sure exactly what his intentions were. She trusted Zero with all her heart though, so maybe his intentions didn't really matter to at all? He laughed softly and it was only now that Yuuki realized how perfect and musical his laugh really was…she wished it were a sound she heard more often.

"I…umm…" She wanted to tell him this notion. Maybe, she thought, if I tell him, he might laugh more often. It was a naïve idea but she needed to try.

"What is it?" He asked, his deep voice making her heart flutter a bit. She still wasn't used to these new feelings…she liked how they always caught her by surprise though.

"I like when you laugh." It came out so much more clearly then she could have imagined. It made her smile at the sudden comfort she felt being with him, though she was still feeling a little bashful, that hadn't changed.

"Yea," was Zero's reply, as he let his own thoughts begin to wander. He shouldn't be holding her like this. He shouldn't want to kiss her like he does. He shouldn't love her…

But just because he shouldn't does mean he can't OR doesn't; as it stood as it was now…he _can_ love her…and he _does _love her…he just _really shouldn't_. He was confusing himself and the frustration caused him to pull away from her.

"Zero?" She asked of him, reaching towards him again. He shook his head trying to tell her to keep back…now that she was at farther distance he realized how much he wanted something _else_ from her which disgusted him to no end.

"I'm sorry. Never mind." Seemed to be the only thing he could say. Though his mind was racing with words he just couldn't seem to say them.

Yuuki looked away but it was easy to read all the disappointment that suddenly filled her heart…he was good at bring her hopes up for _something _more, then quickly taking it away. What was he waiting for?

What we he afraid of?

The rest of the car ride was complete silence. They each kept to themselves, not having enough courage to speak to the other one. It was sad…pitiful really…

Finally, the car pulled to a stop in front of the train station. It appeared calm, probably due to the fact that was early enough that no one was coming home from work and late enough that everyone had already left for work. They were going on one of those "in-between" trains…the less packed and quite nice ones, you know? This train wasn't as big and busy as the ones in Tokyo or Kyoto either so that helped to the calmness as well.

Yuuki opened the door and slipped out quickly to get a few of her bags placed in the trunk. Some of them were a little too heavy for one semi-petite girl to carry and she was grateful, if only for a fleeting moment, that Zero was around to be a "man" so to speak.

Zero waved thanks to the man up front and slid out of the car after Yuuki. She leaned against the back of the car with some of the lighter bags slung over her shoulder. Zero looked her up and down once then grabbed out the remainder of the bags. They practically weighed nothing…he didn't see why she couldn't carry more.

He lifted the bags and they both stepped onto the sidewalk as the limo pulled away.

"Let's go…" Zero said roughly as he turned to walk up the path into the station. Yuuki followed behind him as close as she could but was discovering that it was uncomfortable to heave all of her bags on one shoulder. She stopped to adjust the weight but was knocked down to the floor by some…person? It was all so fast that it was hard for her _human _eyes to catch.

But Zero never missed a fuckin' beat.

It was amazing how fast he had managed to grab the guy who knocked Yuuki down…it was amazing that Zero had caught THAT guy stealing Yuuki's things right out of her purse and that guy was kind of old looking…and by the way he was looking at Yuuki he was probably some dirty old pervert too. Even has Zero had him dangling in the air from his collar he was grinning at her…undressing her with his eyes.

Zero felt like ripping his filthy, fucking eyes out! How dare this creep do that to HIS Yuuki?

Yuuki backed away slightly, unsure of what was happening around her. Zero was getting ready to hit some guy who was clearly looking at her in all the wrong ways, which made her stomach ache with a sick feeling. Being looked at like that felt so wrong.

"Zero…what happened?" she asked picking up her bags and standing up as quickly as she could.

Zero nearly took the guy's head off right there. "This guy stole some of your things Yuuki, check your black purse." Zero ordered as slammed the guy down onto the pavement. The force caused the guy to wince a little but he wasn't really hurt…not yet at least.

She nodded at his order and checked her black purse to discover her money, Mp3 player, and cell phone were all missing. She looked up with shock at the man who now was on the ground, looking up at Zero with a cocky face.

"What's some punk kid like you gonna do about it?" He asked, grinning like he hadn't just been dangling midair. This guy probably wasn't too bright.

Zero balled his hands into fists so tempted to just punch this loser's lights out and leave him their…maybe bleeding…but he shook off the impulse and grabbed back Yuuki's things. He kicked the guy in the side once and brushed him off like he never existed. Zero handed Yuuki her things and started to pull her along but was stopped when the man had gotten up.

"You little chicken shit! Too afraid to hit a big man like me?" He called to Zero, trying his hardest to throw him off the edge. This guy was nothing compared to Kuran though…his name calling hardly hit him…

No…this guy would have to go deeper then that if he wanted a reaction from Zero…

A lot deeper…

"Hey, pretty girl…" The man decided to focus his attention on Yuuki now, hoping to get a reaction out of someone. "Why don't you ditch this loser and come _bang_ me!" He laughed loudly as Yuuki gasped, appalled at the offer. She turned her head and glared at him but he had somehow managed to grab her and pull her over towards him, she kicked him hard in the groin at the attack, pick up her bags which were now all over the ground and walked into the station.

Zero watched her go in and turned his attention back on the thief. He smirked over the now crippled man and picked him up once again by the collar…

A good punching bag was always good for the nerves… 

Once Zero had made sure the guy who had not only robbed Yuuki but TOUCHED her with his filthy hands was…not really moving too much…he walked through the station, grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her onto the train. The conductor stopped him but Zero handed the tickets to him and once it was checked he pulled her along to their seat. To his and her liking it was one of those private seats with a door…but maybe that wasn't such a good thing?

He opened the door to their seats, sat her down, shut the door and sat across from her…mentally exhausted.

"You frustrate me." He said softly, shaking his head. She blinked at the quickness of the situation. When Zero wanted to be fast, he really could be, huh? This whole morning has been **INSANE**.

"How did this all happen?" she asked herself, rubbing her temples in wonder. Zero shrugged despite the fact the question wasn't targeted at him. He stood up and placed their bags in the upper compartments. Once that was done he sat down again…finding he and Yuuki were face-to-face.

"You act so weird all the time!" She shook her head in wonder and Zero shrugged as his response. He sat back into the chair. He wouldn't tell her that he was battling his love for her with his common sense and bloodlust! It would be way to complicated…

At least for right now…

Yuuki stood up, about to enter a rant about how weird Zero was when the train pulled to a start. It startled her, making her fall…and landing on Zero with and "Oh!"

She looked up from his chest and into his face…feeling herself…once again…

_Being taken in by his eyes…and her heart wouldn't stop pounding._


	3. Train Ride To Kiss Cove

_Ah-and things really are moving along. By the next chapter (Which is almost finished by the way) They finally arrive at the estate but for now it's just a really fun ol' time on a train. Hehe, well fun for us...Yuuki and Zero...well some of it's fun...some of it really just plain out sucks! Haha, but I really do keep it going with the ZeKi fluff like I'm supposed to...though, watch out for Permy!!! (That's Kuran for those new to VK lingo...)_

_**Enjoy my ZeKi lovers**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Train Ride To Kiss Cove**

Yuuki placed her hand on Zero's hard chest as she tried to get up off of him and Zero was half-tempted to take her wrist and keep her where she was, but he decided against it and let her go back to her seat. She was tempting him a little too much lately and his bloodlust was starting to act up again.

When she sat down again, she apologized formally and he nodded in acceptance. If one didn't know any better it would seem like these two people had just met for the first time rather then know they were childhood friends…

"It's so stuffy in here…" Yuuki said, trying her hardest to lighten the moon after a few minutes of complete silence. It was amazing how fast silence got boring. She sighed and stared out the window at the fast moving scenery as she awaited her companion to something…anything! But he just sat there with his mouth shut and eyes to the floor.

"Zero, can we eat now?" Yuuki asked. He didn't answer her but he stood up quickly, took her hand, and swung open the door. He rushed her down the hall and into the other car. He held her hand tighter as he walked into the food car, but Yuuki stopped him.

"What's with all the running?" She wondered, pulling her hand away from his grasp. He shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the buffet table to get his breakfast, well he started to at least up Yuuki grabbed her shoulder and pulled him back. "Will you talk?" She demanded from him. This cold shoulder thing was starting to piss her off.

"Yea." Was all he felt like saying and he tried once again to get his meal but Yuuki stopped him again.

"Can you say something other than one syllable words?" She shook her head and groaned, cutting in front of him to get her food. "You're paying for all thing because you won't talk to me, you jerk." She walked up to the food table and began filling her plate with tons of different foods…and the most expensive looking foods too. She smirked as she showed Zero her plate and found a seat for the two of them.

She set her plate down, took her seat and waited for Zero to arrive. She watched him with a growing smirk on her face as he talked with a man who stood behind the table. Zero turned around with a plate in hands and look of disappointment on his face. Yuuki grinned, happy that she had got at least some type of revenge on Zero for being such a shut in type of guy this morning.

He set his plate down, sat down, and started eating slowly. Yuuki played with piece of her meal and snickered. "You look a little upset? Did this all cost you a lot?" She grinned as she put a piece of the food into her mouth.

"What? No, Yuuki the food's free…they don't have the type of eggs I like." Zero sighed as he half-heartedly started eating his breakfast all while Yuuki nearly spat hers out.

"FREE?" She questioned with a tinge of red coming across her cheeks. Somehow Zero wins again…

"Yea, it's a free buffet…the sign's over there." He turned halfway around and pointed to the GIANT sign, which clearly read, FREE BUFFET. Yuuki suddenly felt like hitting herself or something.

_How could I have missed that huge thing?_

She looked down at the mountain of food on her plate and suddenly felt really brainless. "This was all for nothing then?" She asked herself more then Zero. He looked up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a semi-full mouth.

"Weren't you listening to me before?" She inquired from him. She looked him straight in the eye…growing a little _pissy_. "Do you ever listen to me?" She let her voice grow a little louder then she normally would have but Zero just kept pushing her.

"Yea," he paused as he took a moment to swallow his food. "But I tune you out when you start to rant about things I don't give a damn about." He nodded as her face grew a lovely shade of purple.

"You need to make up for being such a jackass!" She turned away and folded her arms across her chest. She barely could tolerate his attitude any longer…she started to wonder if she'd be able to make it through the whole summer.

Zero shrugged, basically digging his own grave.

"You're going to take me out to dinner tonight to make up for this whole mess, understand?" She turned back sharply towards him, her eyes serious.

Zero looked up at her for a second, his eyes showing that he was considering the proposal. He gave her an iffy look. "To like…McDonald's?" he asked, not sure what the terms of this payback dinner were.

"NO!" Yuuki nearly shouted. She shook her head and scowled. "I want to go to that fancy restaurant by the pier!" She nodded…boy, she could be so determined when she wanted to be. "Get it?"

"No." Zero said simply, acting like he didn't even need to give the topic a second thought. He started eating again and tried his hardest to ignore Yuuki. If he was a normal person…a normal MAN…he probably would have jumped at the chance to take the love of his life out to dinner but he wasn't normal so the answer was no and he just let himself continue to make her upset!

Yuuki sat up quickly and walked away from the table, "I don't care," she said softly, thinking that it probably would have reached his ears anyway. But it did and his heart nearly exploded with pain in his chest. She left his there at the table alone and when she walked out of the door Zero let his strong face fall for a moment.

He was mystified.

He got up slowly, knowing that going after her was the right thing to do and that he should do it…but he wasn't sure if she was even ready to look at him again. He left his and her dish on the table and made his way to the passenger car despite his inner conflict…but something stopped him…something excruciating.

Zero stopped in his place and gripped his arm tightly…pain ripped throughout his entire body. This couldn't be happening now…he couldn't _need _her now…

He pushed through the pain and opened the door, nearly stumbling the entire way to the passenger car. When he finally reached their seats he threw open the door and stared at her…desperation in his eyes.

Yuuki hastily wiped away her tears and got up from her seat, taking Zero and sitting him down. She closed the door and put down the blinds, covering the windows so no one on the outside could see in. She turned back to Zero and kneeled in front of him. She took his hand in her own and all other thoughts of him vanished in a flash…

He wanted her now and that's all that mattered.

"You need me." She said in a sturdy tone. She wasn't afraid of the pain or the blood anymore…a vampire feeding on her was scary…Zero needing her wasn't in the least.

Zero didn't answer her statement. He turned away from her and tried to focus on anything but his thirst.

Yuuki shook her head as brought herself closer to him. "It's okay Zero…" she drifted off…knowing that simple words were all that was needed to encourage him and to not have to fear for her. She was always there for him and would always be by his side. She didn't understand why he didn't realize it.

He turned back to her, his eyes wide with the shock as to how much he really did thirst for her blood. He brought his hand slowly to the back of her head and brought her even closer, his lips less then inches away from her throat. She placed her one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. She then closed her eyes, "Zero…" she whispered softly.

He brought his lips to the surface of her neck and softly kissed the spot where he would soon puncture her. He let his lips linger there for a moment as he took in her pleasing scent. She was nearly perfect…so close that it was unreal. If only she didn't care for him…if only she hated him…then she'd be perfect. He pulled back slowly, opened his mouth, and let his fangs dig deep into her neck.

Rapidly, her thick, sweet, blood flowed from her wound and into his throat…quenching his thirst…_his need_. And all the while Zero fell deeper and deeper into a pit of his own self-hatred. Why did he have to put her through this? Why hadn't he finally killed himself?

He pulled away after a few long moments and covered Yuuki's wounds with his hand. She looked up at him startled. He looked away, "I don't want you to get bloody, Yuuki…" his voice was soft as Yuuki smiled brightly, relieved to see that Zero was at least slightly back to his normal self.

He was talking to her again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large, square-shaped bandage. She handed it over to him and gave him a questioning look. He took it from her and placed it over her mark. He brought his hand to his lips a slowly licked his fingertips clean of her blood. The act was slightly arousing, causing Yuuki to blush and look away.

Zero stared at her for a moment, "Why don't you hate me, Yuuki?" Zero asked, his voice rough and distant.

Yuuki faced him again, her eyes wide with disbelief that he had asked her this question. How dare he even think it? "I could never, ever hate." Her voice broke mid-sentence as she reached for his face, but he turned away, like he was afraid of her touch…

Or thought he wasn't good enough for it… 

"I don't understand you, Yuuki!" he nearly shouted, his eyes cold. He was trying so hard to convince her that hating him was the right thing to do…that leaving him to die would be for the best.

Even if he knew that it was all in vain… 

She closed her eyes tight, "Stop trying to make me hate you! It isn't possible!" She couldn't contain her impulses and longer and soon found herself with her arms wrapped securely around Zero. He froze in her arms and she smiled.

"I feel like…maybe if I hug you…you won't be so cold and you won't hate yourself as much." She let warm tears slip from her eyes and stain his clothes…

He didn't care…for he started to bring his arms up slowly and return the embrace, pulling her closer. She in turn rested her head on Zero's shoulders and ran her fingers once through his silver locks. She hummed something softly to herself causing Zero to smile despite himself…she always had this way with him it seemed. She could make him feel a million different things at a million different times. It was an exhilarating and exhausting feeling, but he loved it as he loved her.

Yuuki felt Zero's body warm under hers. She grinned in spite of herself and pulled back to look into his face…and he couldn't hide his crooked smile quick enough from her. She laughed softly and pressed her forehead into his. "You see…I've done something good for Zero." She whispered.

"Yea, Yuuki…I think you have." Zero replied, his smirk not able to leave his face for once. She gave him a soft smile in return and her eyes halfway closed in relief…and the she found herself leaning in closer to him. Zero did the same, leaning closer, so close to capturing her…

Yuuki yelped at the loud sound of her cell phone and left Zero to her purse on her own seat. Zero rose slowly from his seat and opened the blinds once again, brightening the private area just a little bit more then it was before. He sat down and watched as Yuuki fumbled through her purse, trying to find the loud, irritating, piece of technology. It probably wouldn't have been as bad if her ring tone weren't so annoying.

She finally found it at the bottom of her bag and she gasped as she saw the name of the caller. She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello…" She said, her voice soft with a nervous sound to it. Zero's nearly felt like dying of jealously when he heard that familiar tone in her voice…it could have only been one person.

"Is that Kuran?" He asked, his voice slightly edgy. He was trying his hardest to hide his bitterness, but it was very obvious he was failing. Yuuki was too distracted to notice though.

"Kaname-sempai, how are you?" She asked, trying to make her voice light like there was nothing wrong.

"Oh, you wanted to check up on me? That's so kind of you! Thank you!" She nodded her head almost as if he was standing right in front of her. Her face blushed suddenly as she covered her mouth. Zero wondered what he had just said to her and it was nearly driving him mad. If it had not been for the moment the two had shared before, it would have been very likely Zero would have gotten up and hung up on the damn, mother fucking, Kuran.

"Damn it Yuuki, hang up." Zero ordered. Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes slightly angry.

_It seemed that things have clearly come full circle._

"I'm sorry Kaname-sempai, I need to go." She sighed and her voice undoubtedly showed her regret in ending the conversation. Kuran had said something back that made Yuuki smile and she bid good-bye, hanging up the phone.

"He was calling to check up on me." She told him. She felt like she needed to give Zero every detail and explanation.

He shrugged, "Yea." He stated, thinking that's all he really needed to say. He reached into one of his bags and pulled out his Mp3 player. Yuuki eyed him as he did this, her brilliant mind coming up with something to do for the remainder of the trip.

"Can I see your Mp3 player?" she asked, reaching out for it. She was evidently expecting a yes.

Zero looked down at his player and looked over at the little mobile phone Yuuki gripped in her hands. He nodded, handing it over but he held out his hand in return. "Let me see your phone." She nodded, not finding anything to object too and handed her phone over.

Yuuki placed the earphones into her ears and started looking through his music, wondering if he had anything that would interest her on there. It would be hard…considering he had over a thousand songs on the blasted thing.

Then again, Zero's randomness sometimes paid off and she decided to choose a Visual Kei band, _Duel Jewel_. It was really more of "Zero's music" but she got sick of looking, thinking that when she'd get bored with that band, she'd find one to her liking all over again.

Zero on the other hand knew exactly what he was looking for. He went right for her pictures and began looking through the photos she had taken with her phone. There were tons, like, literally tons of photos. They ranged from random shots of the campus, to Yori, to Kuran, to himself, and finally shots Yuuki had taken of herself. He tried his best to hide a snickering grin from all the crazy self-taken pictures.

_It seemed Yuuki was just a little bit of a camera whore. _

He looked over the ones she had taken of him, some he was aware of…others a complete mystery. For one, he had no idea she had taken a picture of him while he reading under the trees on the school grounds…it must have been a good read too, because it was on of the few pictures he was smiling in. He looked under to see what Yuuki had called it…

_Beautifully Rare… _it seemed she decided on. He sort of wished he didn't understand what it meant…

He left the photos to go into her phonebook…he looked through all the 7 or so numbers she had in there. He was pretty okay with it and all…it was just one name and number that bugged him…

That damn Kuran loved to show up and piss him off, didn't he?

So he _**deleted**_ him! Right out of Yuuki's phonebook and he felt so fucking good about it.

He handed to phone back to her and she immediately went though it once to check and make sure everything was okay. Zero rested his head back on the seat and waited for her yell of rage…

"Where's Kaname-sempai's number Zero?!" She demanded to know, looking up at him with fury in her eyes. Just as he expected…

"You didn't delete him because you were jealous of before did you?" She wondered..and there was something really sly in her voice...

_That, he wasn't expecting so much…_


	4. A Very Beautiful Thing

_Okay my ZeKi lovers! I bring you chapter four...why? Because I love you all...hehe _

_This really was a transition chapter more or less because the events aren't really huge and this chapter just makes way and foreshadows some events in later chapters (I'll give you hints...expect some good scenes on that balcony hehe) I mean, I've been plannning all the good stuff but I can't write it until they get there...and since they FINALLY got there now I can really get writing--I mean...come on people...who doesn't want to imagine the hottlyness of Zero in a pair of swimtrunks?!?_

_No Kaname in this chapter...but he'll probably show up in the next one! _

_And to Melitot-Your Private Messages and reviews are fun to read...and if I was Matsuri-sama...I **so** would have had more ZeKi scenes and a little less Permy ...and for the verb advice...I probably did it all again and I apologize! I do all my writing from like 10:30 at night to about 1:30 in the morning...I get all my best ideas then but I don't normally watch what I write...so I apologize again!!_

_Well other then that--_

_**Enjoy Zeki Fans**_**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: A Very Beautiful Thing**

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" He nearly laughed, "Over you?" He prided himself on his lies and being a good actor. Kuran had pissed him off for calling and that's why he deleted his number…so he wasn't really jealous…at the moment. He'd be lying if he had said he'd never been envious…cause he had been.

Yuuki scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry for asking such a stupid question." She threw Mp3 player into his stomach and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zero coughed as the hard object hit him. He placed the device next to him and thought for minute. He didn't feel like being in a fight with Yuuki at that moment and she changed emotions so quickly…at the time he just needed to figure out something they could talk about.

"Do you have any plans for us during the summer?" He asked, hoping getting her mind on their vacation "slash" job would make her not so angry anymore.

Yuuki grinned, "You mean besides you taking me to dinner tonight?" She asked, nearly choking on the laugher she was trying to suppress. She knew that she would be getting her way that night…she would make him by force if he refused.

"Didn't I already say "No" to that?" Zero wondered aloud, almost as if Yuuki wasn't in the room. He heard her sigh and shake her head. He cocked in eyebrow in wonder, "Are you going to hang out with your beach friends?" He asked her. Yuuki perked her ears.

"Who? Ayame-chan, Shiori-chan, and Usagi-chan…? If they're hanging around I guess…I mean I haven't seen any of them for two years, they might be totally different people Zero." Yuuki shrugged, trying to not be disappointed in a fact she wasn't too sure of at the moment.

Zero shrugged, "Whatever…it was just a suggestion." He rolled his eyes. "But we should think of something…a whole summer at that castle he calls a house without anything to do will probably kill us both." He groaned, picking up his Mp3 player and placing the earpieces in his ears.

Yuuki brainstormed for a moment as Zero fell into his own thoughts with his music. He was awaiting her next big idea…she seemed like she had lots of them today…

Anything that didn't call for him spending a lot of money was a good idea in his mind.

"I wanna go to an amusement park…" Yuuki clasped her hands together with excitement as the whole event formed in her mind. "I wanna go on lots of rides! But not any of the roller coasters…well, not alone anyway! You can go on those with me!" She nodded, not even questioning him on his thoughts on himself with her and a roller coaster.

"Maybe we can in one of those fun houses or something…isn't there a park near the estate, or the beach or something?" She questioned him, wanting for an answer…and she waited…

And waited…

_And waited…_

"ZERO!" She screamed, trying to get his attention…and he was sort of paying attention to her too! It's just when she started to ramble he thought it was time for the 'Yuuki-tune-out' process to begin.

He looked at her, "What?" He asked, his voice slightly annoyed that he was brought out of his musical daydreams.

"Is there or is there not a amusement park near Amethyst Ocean?" She groaned, irritated with the fact that he just refused to listen to her! Yuuki tapped her foot, trying to calm herself down. Once this situation was solved, she swore the remainder of the ride would be utter silence.

"How the hell should I know? I've only been there two times." He crossed his arms over his chest and placed his head on the back of the seat. He would try to sleep, but it wouldn't be very likely.

Yuuki decided to spread herself out on the single bench and try to sleep that way. It was still so very early and she was somewhat sleepy considering this morning's awaking. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her under.

Zero cracked open an eye to see exactly what Yuuki was up to. She looked like she was sleeping, but you can really never tell when someone is actually sleeping or not. He opened his other eye and studied her features carefully.

She was really very beautiful…despite his teasing.

Her lips curled gently into a smile as she moved one hand under her head and the other resting near it in a loose fist. She opened her mouth to say something in her sleep but Zero's music was too loud to catch her soft-spoke words. He wanted to leave his seat and let her rest on his lap, and he would gently stroke her hair as she fell deeper into her slumber…but he shook his head, clearing it of the thought. He closed his eyes and tried once again to sleep, if only for a moment.

Yuuki's eyes opened slowly as she focused her attention on the sleeping Zero…at least, he looked like he was sleeping. She softly smiled at his rested features. He looked so innocence and so peaceful, it was a comfort for Yuuki to know that he could still look like that at times. She was so used to his cold expression that it was rare she saw any other emotion other then that on his face.

She studied his face again, from his eyelashes that rested delicately on his cheeks to his lips, parted slightly…like they were waiting to be kissed…

Yuuki shook her head slowly as she tried to clear her thoughts. That wasn't something she was supposed to think about Zero. He was…Zero was…

She didn't know what Zero was…

At first her feelings had started out like he was her brother, the closest thing she had to one at least. But then everything changed…and as much as she hated to admit it…Zero changed…

Her feelings for Zero had changed.

Zero was her friend and she wasn't sure if she wanted him as her lover…but her feelings were locked in between the two emotions. She wanted more with him, she did have more with him then she used to, but it didn't feel like she did.

She sighed as she turned over to the back of the seat, hoping the darkness would make her forget the urge to kiss him…

The train pulled to a stop and Yuuki nearly fell off her seat. Zero stood up immediately, proving he was never really asleep in the first place and grabbed their bags out of the compartments.

Yuuki looked around, "Are you sure this is our stop Zero?" She stood up, stretching her legs.

If like magic the intercom spoke, "All passengers for Kiss Cove, please exit the train now…"

Yuuki nodded, "Never mind." She picked up the three bags she was carrying earlier and placed them over her shoulders, adjusting them so it wasn't too heavy or too uncomfortable. She followed Zero down the hall and onto the platform that lead into the station. She took a deep breath in…for they finally arrived.

Yuuki adjusted the straps of the bags again as she walked. "Do we have a ride to the house or do we need to call a cab?" She shook her head, hoping that wasn't the case. No matter where you were…cabs were always so goddamn expensive.

"The Chairman probably already called ahead for a ride. This wasn't our idea to come here so he better have something." Zero kept at a steady pace as he reached the front of the station. He looked around, taking in the views…

As soon as you stepped outside you could smell the ocean and some weird desire to go to the beach filled you. The scenery around them was lush and green and the small town was busy with travelers and the normal towns people making their summer profit.

"It hasn't changed at all in two years…I love coming to this place." Yuuki whispered to herself, not intending for Zero to hear it, but he did anyway. He looked her over once before focusing his eyes back on to the street in front of them. He was searching for any sign of their ride to the estate…and he spotted it.

"There." He said flatly as he pointed to the road. Yuuki's eyes followed the direction of where he was indicating and stared at the black town car that was waiting for them…or so Zero thought.

"Are you sure that's for us?" Yuuki wondered, unsure.

Zero didn't answer her. Instead, he walked off towards the car leaving Yuuki behind.

She shook her head and sighed as she adjusted the straps of her bags one more time before following him. She quickened her pace a bit in order to catch up with him though. He apparently didn't feel like waiting for her.

He threw his bags in the open trunk and was already in the car by the time Yuuki was even close to it. She heavily sighed and she too placed her bags in the trunk and slipped in the car after Zero had. She stared at him with ice-cold eyes.

"You couldn't wait for me?" She wondered, slipping on her seat belt. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the seat.

"You were just really slow." He said simply. He closed his eyes and couldn't help the smirk that found it's way to his face. Yuuki normally would have hit him or at least continue to pester him but that smile just stopped her.

That smile was just so rare that it had the power to stop the wrath of a young woman.

She smiled brightly and sat back in the car's chair as the driver basically speeded down the road towards Amethyst Ocean.

The estate itself was found at the far end of the town, right on the beachfront. The area in which it rested was pretty much isolated and the property included a private beach but that really didn't stop the so-called-Kurosu family from walking a ways down to the public one. The house was more or less a castle in ways but its interior was modern and completely up-to-date. It was a wonderful home, so it was somewhat of a shame it was only used during the summer.

As for the ride there, it wasn't nearly as long as the two before it and they were probably only in the car for about ten minutes. It gave Yuuki the chance to watch the familiar scenery of the town she loved very much. Finally, the driver pulled up into the long winding driveway and stopped at the entrance of the house. Zero got out of the car himself and the driver graciously opened Yuuki's door for her. She slipped out of the car slowly, like the lady she was, and grinned happily at the kind driver.

"Thank you so much." She nodded her head in thanks at the man and he smiled in return. He went back to his seat in the front of the car and drove away as soon as Zero had completely emptied the truck. Yuuki picked up her bags one last time as she followed Zero into the house…well they removed their shoes right before that.

"Wow, it's so big and yet so familiar!" Yuuki beamed as she dropped her bags on to the floor. She spun around once or twice in the open foyer and ran up the grand staircase. She was feeling a little childish in the open house and let herself go.

Zero still stood in the foyer though, taking in the quiet house. Everything seemed like it was the same, as Yuuki pointed out quite a few times. He smiled too…though, when Yuuki returned downstairs that rare thing had vanished.

"Bring your things upstairs Yuuki. I'll help you, okay?" Zero picked up all the heavy bags and left Yuuki's three on the floor. She picked those up and this time they both made their way up the staircase. They each knew exactly where they were going too…

Yuuki stopped in front of her door and Zero dropped her bags off, heading right next door to his own room. She opened her door excitedly threw her bags in and ran to the opposite side of the bedroom, swinging open the door to the balcony and rushing over to Zero's room. She opened the door to his room and sat down on his bed as he started unpacking. She couldn't wait to do that, clearly remembering the large balcony the two rooms shared.

He looked up from his open suitcase, "You didn't even wait a second to do that, did you?" He shook his head as he got up to open his very empty closet.

Yuuki giggled, "Nope!" She fell back onto his bed and jumped to her feet. She ran back outside and spun around once or twice on the terrace. She then ran back inside to Zero quickly and pulled him outside as well.

He groaned, "Yuuki…come on." She shook her head as she tugged and held onto his hand tightly.

"No, you come on!" She said, pulling him farther out, pointing to the ocean view in front of them. "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She wondered, her eyes gazing over the blue water.

Zero looked down at her…his eyes soft…

"_No…it really isn't." _


	5. I Want To Kiss You

_Long time no see ZeKi fans!_

_I apologize for the really long update. I have a reason…_

_It's MeruPuri! I blame it all on Aram!_

_Sorry, sorry. I just fell so in love with that manga and it took me out of the Vampire Knight state of mind. I mean Zero was still there…just not Zero with Yuuki, which is what I should have been thinking…_

_Sorry, but what can I say? Aram is amazing and I love him…_

_But for right now it's all Zero…at least while I write this!_

_And a happy birthday to FallenAngel...her birthday was the other day! She's **old **now. Haha!_

_Okay, so chapter five…I don't even know. I guess you can say this is a first date kind of thing…kind of…sort of…Heh. It was all kind of random. I mean I followed the outline but nothing was really planned out. I'm just weird like that. And Zero cooks! Remember chapter 23? I love him being all domestic!! Zero…in an apron…and nothing else…oh that must be the Aram influence!_

_**Enjoy ZeKi lovers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Want To Kiss You**

Yuuki looked up at Zero, disbelief present in her eyes. It was clear that she didn't really get Zero's drift. She huffed and pulled her hand away. "You're always such a downer."

Zero looked over her, not daring to tell her his true thoughts. He sighed and looked away. "Sorry." He said softly, figuring it was best to just let it go. There was no reason to go into detail about how beautiful he thought Yuuki was.

She shrugged and walked back towards her bedroom door. "I'll see you later then." Yuuki opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She walked into her room and looked around for a moment. It was very warm and familiar there. The bed was queen sized and it made Yuuki feel small when she slept in it. But she didn't mind that really. She felt small but safe if that made any sense.

Yuuki traced her hand over the soft comforter of the bed. She always loved nighttime in this house because of the way the moon always fell upon her as she drifted off to sleep. Of course she was older now…she wasn't sure if she would feel the same way.

A lot of her feelings were changing.

Yuuki sighed and threw herself onto the bed. She kept her face down into the blankets for a moment until she needed air. She flipped over and stared at her ceiling, designed for a six year old, but charming in its own way. The ceiling was painted navy blue and full of silver painted stars and of course a bright full moon. It was heartwarming and brought back old memories of summer.

Zero stood out on the balcony for another moment before returning inside to his room. He took a step inside and didn't even bother to look around for he knew he had to finish packing quick in order to make lunch before it just got to late all together.

He picked up his suitcase and placed it on the bed. He opened it up and starting unpacking all of his things and put them in their proper place. He stopped suddenly as he noticed a picture sitting on his desk. He threw the clothes he was holding onto the bed and picked up the picture frame. He couldn't help the soft smile that came to his face as he looked at the picture of himself and Yuuki that she had demanded he keep in his room.

He was really glad he listened to her.

Zero sighed as he placed the photo back in its place and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. He took the time as a warning to get lunch ready. Yuuki would probably get mad if it wasn't ready in time. She tended to get a little irritable when she was hungry.

Or maybe he was exaggerating it a bit.

He left the room and walked down the stairs at a slow pace. He wanted to take in the old house. A part of him didn't really care about the house or the familiar feeling to it…it was the girl waiting for him upstairs which really took his heart away.

He snapped back into reality and made his way into the kitchen, having no clue on what to make. He thought something easy would probably be the best choice considering they were going out to eat later on that day.

He decided it was best to just honor Yuuki's wishes bearing in mind that she could be pretty damn annoying when she wanted to be.

Zero sighed and began making rice omelets. _(AN: This is for all MeruPuri fans and for WG and LS! Aram's here and he's happy Zero's making rice omelets Haha-just like on WG's profile!) _That seemed to be the only thing that could come to mind. He took out all the things needed for the meal and set them out on the table.

Everything was fine.

He didn't hate cooking.

He sighed and tried to think of reasons why the Chairman didn't hire staff for this castle he calls a house. He shook his head, clearing it of the thought and figured it was best he just make lunch.

Yuuki bounded down the stairs happily upon hearing Zero's bustling in the kitchen. She skipped into the room and sat down at the counter, wanting to watch Zero while he worked. He turned though, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't like being watched Yuuki, you know that." He stopped and faced her fully. She blinked and then laughed, her laughter taking him by surprise.

"I know…it's just. I like you…I mean I like to watch you." She grinned and stood up. "I don't want to be alone anymore either." Yuuki turned Zero around and stood in between him and the stove. "Teach me how to do this." She nudged his side with her elbow as she patiently awaited his instructions.

"I don't need to…I can make this for you. It's okay." He kept his arms safely tucked at his sides.

Yuuki shook her head and looked up at him. Her eyes determined. "I want to do things for you! I feel like you do everything for me Zero!" She looked back down at the frying pan and turned on the stove on to high. Zero carefully slipped his arm underneath hers and turned the stove to medium instead. Yuuki nodded, taking the act as silent instruction.

"What next?" She asked him. Reaching out for anything you could throw onto the hot pan. Zero laughed and held her arms down to her sides, turning her around.

"You know what you can do for me?" He asked, leaning down a little to be more at her level.

Yuuki titled her head to the side, curious. "What?" She wondered with no clue as to what Zero could want from her. He could be so random sometimes. Though when Zero was open and seemed happy…then Yuuki was happy too.

He placed his hand softly on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Just smile and don't look so worried, okay?" He took his hand off of her cheek but Yuuki grabbed him before he could get too far out of her reach. He looked back to her, his eyes dying to know the reason for her action. She took his hand and intertwined his fingers with her own.

"Umm, after lunch will you go down to the beach with me?" She swung his hand back and forth for a moment before looking up into his eyes. She stopped their hands and let it go quickly, suddenly finding herself embarrassed with Zero's beautiful eyes on her.

"Sure." He said softly. There was really no reason why he should say no. Or maybe there was but he couldn't think of any reason.

He didn't really care.

Yuuki smiled up at him quickly and left the kitchen to get her things ready. She decided that she wasn't going to bring that many things for they probably would only be there a short time. She was excited though. She liked seeing the ocean view…but she'd rather be there.

She walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. She was much more excited about going to the beach with Zero more then anything else. She smiled as she got up to change into her swimsuit.

"Hey Yuuki!" Zero called as he made his way upstairs to Yuuki's room. He stopped in front of her door and knocked lightly. "I finished. Lunch is ready."

Yuuki swung up the door and smiled. "Okay. So let's eat and get to the beach!" She rushed by him quickly and made her way downstairs to eat leaving a star-struck Zero in his place.

Her cuteness could have killed him.

She was all decked out in her beachwear. Her hair was twisted tightly into two pigtail braids and some flyaway strands framed her face. She had on a cute little red bikini top and a thin black beach skirt to cover up the bottom of her bathing suit.

Red and black were always very suiting color for her. Zero thought.

He shook his head, trying to clear his haze of love. Love…love…love. Yea, he admitted to himself inwardly. You're in love with her.

He walked into his room and changed into a pair of swim trunks and slipped on a t-shirt that read "Absolute Zero." (_AN: I just can't stop with the insiders…I'm sorry! WG, LS…don't you love it!?) _The chairman had made the purchase for him of course. But it was light and made sense to wear now.

He made his way downstairs and saw Yuuki waiting for him by the front door. She beamed a bright smile at him and rushed up the stairs to grab his hand. "You ate already right? Because I'm finished."

Zero nodded. He lied, but he really wasn't too hungry for anything in the least at the moment.

"Great! Let's go…I'll race you!" She quickly said, making a running pace for the door. She swung it open and made her way quickly to the side of the house to the path that lead to the Kurosu private beach. She slowed her pace as she saw Zero's figure standing at the end of the pathway. He was so annoying…and fast.

"How did you get here so quick?" She demanded to know as she neared him. He smiled and pointed to the viewable side door from where they were standing.

"Remember the side door, idiot?" He ruffled her hair and grabbed the bag full of beach good she was holding. She followed him to the water's edge as he placed their things down a good ten feet from the ocean.

Zero took out the beach towel and set it on the ground. Yuuki used her hand as a visor and looked out onto the clear blue water. Everything was so perfect…the ocean, the weather…the man…

_What?!_

"Sit down." Zero ordered. Yuuki looked down at him.

"What for?" She sighed and without even getting an answer she sat beside him. She leaned back and stared at the water for another moment before turning her eyes to face him. He was staring out at the water too before he turned to look at her as well.

"You need sun-block." He said with a low voice. He pulled out the lotion Yuuki had packed and squirted some on his hands. He began massaging it on her shoulders and back. Yuuki blushed and looked down as he rubbed her. It was so sensual he seemed so close and Yuuki couldn't help but to think she wanted more in that moment.

She wanted to kiss him.

She turned her head slightly and gazed at Zero's serious face. She wondered what that face could be thinking so hard about? What was he was focused on?

Was he possibly be thinking about her?

Yuuki pulled out of his grasp and stood up. "Let's go to the water!" She tried to change the subject on her mind with something else. She wanted it…but she knew Zero didn't, no she thought he didn't. She truly had no idea what was on Zero's mind. He was like a puzzle, so conflicting and confusing.

Zero nodded and watched as Yuuki made her way down to the water. He stood on the beach for a moment and watched her.

Yuuki turned back and waved Zero over towards her. She wanted to do something fun with him…that didn't include her getting somewhat impure thoughts. She jumped up and down in the water, waiting for him to join her. He pulled off her T-shirt and despite the fact that Yuuki had seen Zero bare-chested many times before…this time it made her heart pound just a little bit faster.

She wondered why she hadn't realized just how beautiful Zero really was? She placed her hand upon her heart and turned around quickly, figuring if she faced him any longer he was sure to notice her bright red cheeks.

But she wasn't expecting a hard push into the salty water.

She threw her head out of the water and glared evilly at the man standing up besides her, smirking.

He thinks he's so great because he's so goddamn beautiful huh? Yuuki thought, springing up like a panther and knocking Zero down into the water, the hard shells hitting his back. He somewhat sat up and looked at the girl who sat upon his stomach.

She grinned and leaned in closer towards his face. "You aren't that smart Kiryu Zero…I hope you know that." She pushed his shoulders and knocked him back underwater. She began to lift herself up but felt a hand reach out for her arm and he pulled her back on top of him with great force.

She hit his chest and worried for only a moment that the impact hurt him more then it did her. But she pushed the worry away when Zero looked at her. His eyes were filled with deep intensity…and something else…

"Z-Zero?" Yuuki questioned, feeling her cheeks begin to burn with blush. She wanted to get up off of him and run away but she knew that he wouldn't let her. She looked away but Zero forced her to look at him. He stared into her coffee brown eyes.

"Yuuki." He said softly. He leaned in slightly; happy there was no way Kuran could bother him now. He would finally capture her lips.

Yuuki blushed even more at Zero's closeness. She was inches away from his lips and she realized that even his lips were perfect. She wanted to kiss…she was dying to kiss him.

_So she kissed him._


	6. It’s Official I LOVE YOU

_Omigosh! Hope is back! Yes my friends it is true…I come to give you more __Summer__ goodness! Well…as good as I can get for PG-13 though I am slightly tempted to boost the rating…or just write a lemon side story or something…BLAH…my head is fuzzy._

_I got a review from one of my favorite reviewers,__ Melitot and I was told the last chapter seemed rushed at partsI apologize, but would you believe I just REALLY wanted to get to the end of the chapter?_

_So how many people did I kill with that ending?_

_Hehe. I bet my chapter title has got you going like… "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING NOW?"_

_**Enjoy ZeKi lovers!**_

* * *

**In The Summer's Twilight**

**Chapter 6: It's Official! I LOVE YOU**

Yuuki pulled away as quickly as she kissed him and got up. She tried to run away from him as fast as she possible could and when she got to the beach she refused to turn around and look at his face…at least for that moment.

"I'm _sorry_." She lied. "Something _must_ be wrong with me." She decided to use his own excuse against him. She was somewhat happy with herself though. She actually had the guts to go through with the kiss.

Yuuki made a start for the house. "Just forget it ever happened!" She shouted as she ran up the path and right into the house. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it to catch her breath.

She always hated running.

She rubbed her cheeks as she tried to get rid of the blush that seemed would stain them forever. She kissed Zero. She _really_ kissed Zero.

"Then again," she said aloud to herself as she started to come upon a realization. It didn't even last a full second. It probably didn't even count as a real kiss. It was probably more like a peck or something. She sighed as she stood up straight and made her way up to her room.

"He probably won't even take me out later now…" She nearly felt like crying. She felt so horrible with herself. She didn't understand how on earth she could do something as stupid as that.

She wasn't supposed to kiss Zero…right?

She slammed her bedroom door shut and leapt onto the bed, her face making swift contact with the pillow. She felt like staying in bed for all eternity. She was so embarrassed with herself. In that moment she felt that if she ever saw Zero again she would just die.

She had never felt so much like a teenage girl before.

She turned over on her back and stared up at her night-sky ceiling. The memorable painting made her feel somewhat good again…and that was better then nothing.

Then…there was a knock upon the door.

"Yuuki…?" The deep voice asked from the other side. Yuuki sat up and rubbed her cheeks again.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Figuring the only reason Zero would come up so fast to see would be because of some serious problem.

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to see you." He said with true honesty. Yuuki was taken aback. She could barely move to open the door…but she managed to lift herself up off the bed. She opened the door and fought off her fear to look into his lavender eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked softly. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and glanced away for a short moment.

"Yes…I wanted to know…if…" He stopped, finding he was losing his nerve and his words all at once. He hated being weak…especially in front of Yuuki. "If you will be going out with me tonight." He was proud of how smooth and clear he managed to say all of that.

"Going out?" She asked. Yuuki grinned, and her excitement quickly overtook her embarrassment. "Of course!" She wrapped her arms around him impulsively and it was only after she did that, that she noticed her dear Zero…was still very much without a shirt.

"Oh!" She squeaked, pulling back quickly. "I…um…need to get ready…" She took a step away from him and looked down at her feet as a weak attempt to hide her red face. "Where are we going exactly?" She asked. Yuuki required this knowledge because she wanted to know the proper way to dress.

"Oh…well…I made the reservation for some black-tie western restaurant by the pier_, like you said_, while I was making lunch. That's okay right?" Zero brought his hand to the back of his head. He flexed his arm muscle and Yuuki had to look away before she exploded.

"Of course it's all right! Now go! Go so I can get all pretty." She quickly shut the door and slowly backed away from it. She nearly choked to death trying to contain the scream locked in her throat.

So it turns out he didn't hate her after all!

She paced her room for a moment as she thought over exactly how she was going to act tonight. She couldn't be loud or bossy or anything that might turn Zero off of her…

_But what about Kaname?_

Yuuki stopped and sat on her bed. She stared at the white painted wall and lost herself in her own thoughts.

Kaname was her savoir; there was no denying it.

But she didn't want to think about it right now.

She finally opened her suitcases and dug through each one to find something suitable to put on. It was difficult to find something that would even compare to Zero in a suit.

She stopped and placed a finger to her chin to think for a moment. She always thought he looked good in suits. She smiled as she returned to her search for the perfect dress.

She didn't have very many.

She had placed the only three halfway decent dresses upon her bed and sighed. She took the one Kaname has given her and put it back in the suitcase. It wouldn't be right to throw Kaname in Zero's face like that, so she studied the other dresses with much determined force.

One was a light purple which she thought would go with the summer feeling and Zero's eyes. It was slightly low-cut in both the neckline and the bottom hem. She couldn't even recall where she had gotten the dress from in the first place. She sighed as she turned her attention to the other one.

It was red…blood red. That was an instant turnoff. But the pattern was very pretty and it was formal without being too annoying to wear out in public. She placed her hand on the fabric and liked the soft, silky feeling of it.

That was it.

They would both have to just ignore the color for a little while.

She nodded and grabbed her bathrobe from her open suitcase. Before she got ready she needed to wash the sea salt out of her hair. She discarded her clothes and slipped on her robe. She opened the door as to not disturb Zero and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She slipped inside, turned around and…

And…

Zero turned to face her…in all his naked glory.

Wow!

Yuuki couldn't control herself as her eyes trailed from Zero's wet soapy hair to his…manhood. He was…well…he was a real man! That was all Yuuki could think of as she stood there, staring at it.

WHY COULDN'T SHE LOOK AWAY?

Zero's eyes were wide as his hands fell from scrubbing the soap through his hair. He felt that if he covered his penis it would be ten times more embarrassing then just not moving at all.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki coughed as she tried to find the doorknob.

"It's okay?" Zero questioned as he tried to stand as perfectly still as he could, maybe the steam from the shower had blocked most of the view. It was now he cursed the Chairman for not putting in doors or at least shower curtains in this fucking bathroom!

Thankfully she finally found the damn thing and opened the door. She slipped out of the bathroom as quickly as she could and slid down against the door, knowing the man that was standing behind it.

She could never think of Zero has a boy again…

Yuuki shook her head violently as she tried to clear it of all the inappropriate things.

Sex with Zero was something her inner devil wanted badly. He was strong and sexy and oh-so dangerous. He was also strictly forbidden which also made him appealing to her.

Yuuki stood up violently and ran to the bathroom down stairs. She needed a cold shower immediately. She swung open the door and turned on the faucet. She stripped of her robe and stepped into the nearly freezing water. Her temperature and her desires subsided quickly and she deeply sighed.

_This was going to be one hell of a summer…_

Yuuki took care of all her cleaning business and was determined to go along with the night as they both had planned. Women see men's private parts every single day…why should this be any different.

She would think of Zero as her…boyfriend? No, it would still seem slightly inappropriate. Husband? Yes! In her mind, when Zero was naked he would be her husband! Though obviously…this was very far from reality and she would never let him know that this was her remedy for seeing him like that.

She tightly tied the robe around her waist and flew up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her. She blew her hair dry and tied it up in the nicest way she could think of for the lack of time.

Staring at Zero naked must have been a lot longer then she thought…and standing in the cold shower also must have taken away a lot of time.

She stepped inside the dress and zipped up the back as best she could without any help. Finally, she put on the on some light make-up and slipped on her black, strappy shoes.

"There." She told her reflection in the mirror. "You aren't much of a goddess, but you'll do for the night I suppose." She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. She might be ready to early…which would be too annoying because that meant she would have to kill time…and killing time would require her to think.

She didn't want to think right now…

So she swallowed her pride and went out to the balcony. She knocked lightly upon Zero's door and he opened it…of course looking just too good in his button-up white shirt.

"Yes?" He asked. He refused to let himself blush in front of her but…she looked so beautiful…sexy even.

"Excuse me escort." She teased, trying to lighten the mood between them. "When are we leaving for our date?" She rolled her eyes and slightly leaned back on her heels, careful not to lose her balance.

"As soon as I'm ready." He told her, trying to make things seem normal between like she did. She acted like nothing had happened…he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"All right then. You come knock on my door, okay?" She waved good-bye and walked back into her own room. She shut the door behind her and walked to her bed. She sat down upon it and held her hand to her heart, trying to slow it's pounding down…

It was official now. She knew that there was no other way to name this feeling.

She was in love with Zero.

Recognizing the feeling was one step in the right direction. Her heart finally slowed to it's normal pace and she finally felt like she could breathe again. It was now she knew that as much she appreciated all Kaname had ever done for her…Zero was the one she loved more then anything in the world.

It was time she stopped fighting it and just push herself over the edge. It was the only way she could make herself feel whole with him.

When she heard his knock upon her door she filled herself with new resolve. She would make him hers…no matter what it took!

She wouldn't lose herself it her love either.

She swung open the door and grinned at the sexy Kiryu Zero. She hooked her arm with his and nearly dragged him down the stairs. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Was he ready for the night?

Was he ready for her?

"Yes." Zero answered as he straightened his posture and walked side-by-side with her.

"Good." Yuuki replied with a grin.

_No more questions…it was time to really start summer!_


	7. You Are Mine Forever

_Okay… so I'm here…again, begrudgingly really because I've been kind of mad at the plot of where VK is going recently…I hope Matsuri is just playing with us because I honestly am losing my head with all this pressure…and my poor Zero! It's unnerving…so I will write this new chapter for you…_

_And try my best…this chapter is very, very rushed by the way. I wanted to move on towards the drama._

_Enjoy ZeKi fans!_

* * *

**In The Summer's Twilight**

**Chapter 7: You Are Mine Forever**

Yuuki grabbed on to Zero's hand as they walked down by the pier, the restaurant of their choosing coming closer in sight. Yuuki pulled on her hair nervously with her free hand as she glanced up at Zero, who's normal, nonchalant expression through her for a moment.

"Seem nervous." She told him with a sarcastic tone. She grinned despite it though, thinking maybe it was best to take a lesson from the master at playing cool.

"It's no big deal." He said in a hushed tone, thinking that on the off chance he spoke louder his voice would crack.

"Yeah, no big deal." Yuuki shook her head as she rushed ahead to open the door for him. He took it from her and she shrugged, walking in. It was only a door, Zero, really.

"Umm, a table for two please." Zero asked the host standing behind the desk. The man nodded, held out a hand to silence the school kids and turned back to him.

"Reservation?" He asked, his voice was high pitched and rude. Zero frowned.

"Yes, under Kiryu." Zero pointed to his last name on the list and smirked at the man behind the desk. "So can we be seated or do we have to have the lady stand here all day?"

When did he have time for that?

"Yes, sir, right this way." The host pulled out two menus and led them through the maze of tables to the one reserved for the two of them. Zero pulled out Yuuki's chair and she had a seat, Zero soon following suit.

"Thank you." Yuuki said kindly and the man nodded once in reply.

"Your waiter will be here soon, enjoy the meal." He gave out a mandatory smile and walked away.

"Well he was nice." Yuuki said, picking up her menu. Her eye scanned the book as she looked for anything that tickled her fancy tonight…and it seemed like everything. This was going to be difficult.

"Western food is kind of exotic sometimes, yeah?" She asked, looking at the pictures the eatery and provided.

"I guess." Zero fingered an ice cube mindlessly as he watched over Yuuki discreetly; a hunger other than food or blood began to course itself through his veins. "I know you were looking forward to this…but I have somewhere I want to take you…so let's not waste too much time." He said quickly, already having his food placed in his mind.

"Really? Well, all right then." Yuuki bit her lip nervously, made her choice and placed the menu down as the waiter came to collect orders. The dinner was speedy and pleasant just as the both of them wanted. It was a quite evening together, alone…an unofficial, or more so secret, first date.

"So where are you taking me now?" Yuuki asked, lifting herself from the chair. Zero smirked.

"Secret." He said softly, placing the credit card back into his wallet. The Chairman was probably going to have to buy quite a lot of things for him and Yuuki this summer.

"Aww, that's no fun." She pouted as exited the building and nearly danced onto the sidewalk.

"Makes it all the more fun." He glanced around to see if anymore of major importance was around and when he saw that the coast was clear he lifted Yuuki up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily, her happy tone drained from her. She saw Zero smile down at her and that for some reason silenced her completely.

"Hide your face in my chest, Yuuki. I want it to be a surprise." This came out of no where but she did as she was told and turned her head towards the security and safety of Zero's chest as she felt the breeze and cold sea air twirl and twist around her arms due Zero's amazing speed. She knew he was fast but now she believed she had been underestimating him the entire time.

She took the chance, the break of rushing thoughts to smell the familiar scent that was Zero. It was strange that it was never really the same. Sometimes he smelled of her blood, other times of the shampoo he used or the cologne he would occasionally put on for extremely rare causes.

But today it was a completely new scent, he smelled like rain and seawater and she wasn't sure. She remembered his shower and knew that wasn't the shampoo he used to wash his hair and she desperately wanted to know why he smelled like that, why that smell was pulling at her heart.

"Okay…" He said as he slowed. "I'm going to lower you down now." He carefully dropped the girl to her feet and double-checked to make sure her eyes were shut tight as he positioned her to face the proper direction.

"Now…" he breathed on her neck, his whisper only heard to her…it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. "Open your eyes, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyes opened to a high view of the sea-side town they had come to know, of the thousands of stars the filled the night sky, of the full moon that hung low in the sky…and of the beautiful house they now shared together.

"Zero…what is this?" Her breath, her voice was completely lost to her.

"I couldn't make it through the dinner as well as I thought …so I decided to show you something special. See, when we first came here I kind of ran away in the middle of the night." Zero frowned and massaged his temple with the memory of it.

"I don't remember that." Yuuki said softly, turning towards him. Her brown eyes scanned his violet ones.

"It figures…it was late. I just ran as far and as fast as I could and I stopped here and just stared down at everything…I felt small and oddly important at the same time. It was a startling feeling. I didn't leave until the Chairman found me later on in the night…" Yuuki feel back into his chest, her logical thought and energy drained.

She felt so touched. "Why are you showing it me?"

"Because you mean everything to me, Yuuki." Yuuki's eyes widen as she tried to play that over again in her mind, trying to make sure she heard that exactly right.

"I mean something to you?" She said slowly, turning around to face him.

Zero shook his head and Yuuki's heart sank, her glance fell downcast.

"You mean everything." He corrected, placing a finger beneath her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I always knew it too…but I don't know what to do with myself. After all I do to you there is no way I can possible be with you…you can't possible chose someone who hurts you the way I do." Zero's eyes shimmered in pain and love, they reflected the moon, the sea, and the stars. His eyes were just so beautiful.

"No, no!" Yuuki choked, feeling herself come to tears. "That isn't it at all." She brought her arms around Zero's neck and leaned in closer to him. "I feel myself falling fast…" She whispered. "I don't know if I should say it…if it rushes things to much if I do so."

"You aren't asking the right person Yuuki." Zero replied, his voice as unsure as hers.

"But I am. You always help me, no matter what! I don't care what you are…what you became or what you will become. I swear you're so pig-headed! You think so little of me." Her eyes narrowed in anger at his belittling statement of himself, of herself.

"Yuuki…" He drifted off but Yuuki refused to stop.

"I've felt the opposing emotions of your lips on my neck, your lips on mine. I've seen everything that has to do with you, your kindness, your anger, your shyness…all of it means something to me. No you mean everything to me!" She gasped for air, the declaration sending her heart spinning.

"I…" Zero was lost for words. He wanted, he felt, to take her words away like she just did for him. His eyes scanned around for anything, like an idea would be lying about somewhere, anywhere.

"I want you…" But before she could finish the rests of her thoughts Zero brought a hand behind her head, bringing her closer to him. His eyes looked deeply into hers as he lips hovered less than an inch away from hers.

"You're mine." He finished, crushing his lips against hers. He let any trapped emotion; any locked feeling become exposed in that one kiss. It was nothing like the one from earlier. He pressed harder, his tongue starting to urge forward, asking access into her mouth. He didn't know what he was truly doing; he was going completely on instinct. His logical mind was now completely lost to passion. He felt her mouth slip open slightly and he explored her mouth, as she did his, never feeling this liberated before. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as he felt her pull gently on his.

Yuuki's knees buckled slightly as she felt the pressure of Zero's lips on hers. She felt everything emit from his kiss, the truth that she was everything to him. She brought her hands away from his silky hair to his chest and pulled away for a moment to catch her breath.

"Zero…" His name barely escaped her lips as they trembled, bruised from his kiss.

"Shh…" he whispered, his lips moving down from her lips to her neck. She looked up towards the sky and awaited the bite but was surprised when she felt the bite more enjoyable than most. She placed one hand on the back of his head and the other stayed on his chest, rubbing it up and down, memorizing every muscle. She wanted to see the secrets hiding underneath it again and again.

"We can't stay out here." Yuuki breathed, her glance going out to the city below.

He quickly moved from her neck towards her ear, carefully placing kisses all around her face. "I don't think I can stop." He told her truthfully in a whisper. Yuuki shook her head.

"Do you love me?" She asked, pushing him away. His eyes scanned her face, a moment not even needed in order to answer that question.

"Yes." He replied.

"Can we go home now?" She asked, pulling on his hand. "I think I have something to show you." She smiled and he returned it. He took her hand and they slowly made their way back to the estate, talking lightly of future plans and ideas as the walked, a new wall broken in between them.

It was only when Yuuki saw a car parked in the mansion's driveway that she perked up, her hand slipping from Zero's. She ran towards the house and opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she grinned happily.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki cheered, leaving Zero standing outside the house alone. Slowly he walked up the walk and saw Yuuki in Kaname's arms.

Zero's heart fell, the world spinning in violent red.

"Well, hello there Zero-chan." Kaname smiled as he ran a slender hand through Yuuki's hair. "I decided to come stay after all…"

"Wonderful!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Brilliant." Zero bit the inside of his cheek, the anger pulsing through him.

"This should be the best summer I think I shall ever spend, don't you agree Zero?" Kaname asked, he bent down to kiss Yuuki on the top of the head, she stopped and her cheeks blushed pink.

Zero said nothing; his eyes darted away from them.

He confusing and his anger made his heart ache…what was Yuuki doing?

_What was he going to do now?_


	8. Coming To Terms

_Still completely NOT liking Vampire Knight right now…I only like Zero... When Yuuki opens her eyes and gets a clue URGH …we'll just have to wait and see…but you all seem to like this story so I update only for you…a little in between chapter! I tried to write it like confused, angry thoughts so it jumps around a lot...and I think there's only one word of actual spoken text._

_It's heartbreakingly short but it's better then nothing..._

_This entire chapter was written to __Coming to Terms__ by Caroline Liar which is my new ZeKi song…it just fits them so well…_

* * *

**In The Summer's Twilight**

**Chapter 8: Coming To Terms**

_**Cause I'm using you and you're using me…  
It's never as easy as we believe**_

Zero turned bitterly, clutching the frame of the door. "I'm going out…" He whispered and left, trying to leave all his hostile thoughts behind. What on earth was he possibly thinking? How could he have said he loved her so easily? He knew that she would always have feelings for that fucking Kuran, that whenever she saw him her face glowed. It drove him absolutely mad…

Yuuki watched him leave and shook her head of the thoughts to follow behind him. Zero was beautiful and she cared for him but seeing Kaname before her now made her question her thoughts and her feelings. She deiced it was best to stay right where she was, in Kaname's arms.

Zero sat down on the sand, the loud roar of the waves pushing and pulling in his thoughts. He hoped the sound; the droning noise of it would wash his feelings of Yuuki away with it. He tried to block out the fact that he always wanted her to be happy or the thought that he never thought he was good enough for her anyway.

Shame ripped at every single corner of his heart as he clenched his teeth together, so hard he could feel blood wash into his mouth, his own taste so unappetizing. He spat towards the side and began to plot, horrible ideas of killing Kuran and making Yuuki watch, of leaving and never ever coming back, maybe even committing suicide.

He shook his head and looked up at the starry sky, something only moments before had been a welcome now felt like a hindrance. He wanted gray clouds, he wanted rain…he wanted her.

None of the thoughts running through his head would make anyone feel any better. He had never thought of himself as a nice guy and all of his ideas all had one thing in common…they left Yuuki in pain.

But didn't she deserve it? Didn't she confess her love only to turn around and leave him for Kuran Kaname? Wasn't she the one who did something wrong this time?

Maybe it all wasn't as easy as he thought. Maybe once you told someone you loved them and they returned it happiness doesn't open its arms for you. She had said it to him and he knew that as soon as he entered that damned house again she was going to give him an excuse...but that didn't mean he had to accept it. She had moved to fast and was careless but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't as stupid as that, he thought with a smirk.

She had completely rushed her feelings and didn't think anything through, that was Yuuki in a sense and he couldn't possible hate her for that, he couldn't hate her for anything. When she took it all back he would nod and tell her that one day she would fall in love with him completely. But could he be strong enough to actual say that rather then sit here like a coward and think it to himself?

Yes he was...

It was only Kuran who stood in his way. That fucking monster was always standing there, his arms embracing her and knowing that with a simple word he could have her in a heartbeat. He was using her for his own pleasure. He enjoyed just having Yuuki and that was all. He loved the idea of this beautiful follower trailing behind him and she was using Kaname as an excuse not to move on to the future. She felt that she would always be forever in that greedy monster's debt but that wasn't the case!

The whole thing now seemed obscene to him. He wanted to go back to the house and throw Kaname out, claiming that even if he was invited to stay he couldn't dare be under the same roof with a monster like him…even if Zero was the same in a sick and disgusting way.

"Fuck…" Zero bit out, as he looked down at the white sand beneath him.

She was always better than him, not mentally or physically but spiritually and humanly. She was greater and his busy thoughts fled from near hatred to deep admiration. Was she being true to herself or was she afraid? Zero ran a hand through his hair knowing that sitting there trying to figure Yuuki out would be a vain effort indeed.

Thinking was getting him no where and was making his entire body hurt with the pain of reject and shame.

She needed him though.

She really needed him.

His eyes widened as a strange realization came to mind. No matter if she loved Kuran more than she loved him- she was always love Zero just enough that it would make her wonder about him all the time. He smiled and thought of acting brash and blunt with Yuuki, throwing his arms around her and kissing her when he felt. It was so unlike him but the idea was more than pleasing.

Was all this what she needed? Maybe she needed two men in her life- the hero and the best friend, two different men that gave her a pleasant heartache and peculiar balance in her life. He didn't know anymore and as he rose from the beach he looked back up at the house. He could see Yuuki standing on the balcony they shared without Kuran near her, or so he hopefully thought. Even though she was so far away he locked eyes with her, staring her down.

This wasn't going to be easy but he was going to change her. He was going to throw off the balance in her life. He was going to make her choose. He was going to take her down from the pedestal he had placed her upon and make her his equal. He felt that final thing would be the hardest.

He bitterly walked back towards the house, his eyes leaving her form as he took a deep breath in for courage. Zero was starting to learn that his life was never going to be easy- that he was the type of person who had to fight for what he wanted, that he had to prove his strength.

And that's exactly what he was going to do…

_He was going to fight. _


End file.
